Mikey Kelley
Michael "Mikey" Kelley (born November 14, 1973 in Quincy, Massachusetts, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Kamandi *Ben 10 (2006) - Attendant (ep7), Gang#2 (ep7), Helicopter Pilot (ep7) *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016-2017) - Higgins *Disney Gravity Falls (2012) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2016) - Dom *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (2000) - Steven (ep33) *Harvey Beaks (2016-2017) - The Inspiration *Kulipari: An Army of Frogs (2016) - Additional Voices *Kulipari: Dream Walker (2018) - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Rip Runner (ep18) *Rocket Power (2002) - Harry (ep51) *Static Shock (2002) - Nick (ep24) *The Land Before Time (2007) - Hyp (ep26) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Norrin Radd/'Silver Surfer'/'Dark Surfer', Young Scientist (ep17) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Heatseeker, Opposing Captain (ep46) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015) - Boyd (ep10) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004) - Monroe Hopper (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) - Bill McLemore 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Deejay 'Movies' *Cars 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Norm of the North (2016) - Henchman 2 *TMNT (2007) - Michelangelo 'Movies - Dubbing' *Manou the Swift (2019) - Luc 'Shorts' *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! (2015) - Blizzard, Zombie Penguin *Disney We Wish You A Merry Walrus (2014) - Blizzard *Rocket Power: Reggie's Big (Beach) Break (2003) - Game Show Runner, Wind Surfer 'Web Animation' *The Stinky & Dirty Show! (2016-2018) - Pickup (ep22), Sparks (ep9), Sweepy Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Takeshi Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - First Mate (ep8) 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Highwaymen (2019) - Clyde Barrow Video Games 'Video Games' *Full Spectrum Warrior (2004) - Shimenski *Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers (2006) - Additional Voices *Halo 3 (2007) - Marines *Halo 3: ODST (2009) - Marines *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Gold 3, NPC Mal Padawan, pad 3, pad Mal *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer/Anti-Surfer *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer/Dark Surfer *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2012) - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Marines *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Ratchet *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - Barry *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - VIP 1 *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Rebel Wingman 1 *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *TMNT (2007) - Michelangelo *Tony Hawk's Underground (2003) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Fox Soldier A *Viewtiful Joe (2003) - Alastor *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) - Alastor *Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004) - Alastor Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:American Voice Actors